Chronicles: Dawn vs Misty: The Best Co-ordinator in the World
Plot The episode begins from where the last episode left off, with the ex-contestants at the Chronicles studio shocked about the tie between Dawn and Misty, who are both very annoyed at the matter. At the studio, the contestants contemplate the fact that this is quite possibly the last time they will all be together and Bridgette and Geoff seem to be sad about it. Until Chris himself finally shows up. He forces Geoff and Bridgette out of the way, and then declares himself the host for the rest of the Chronicles. Chris then begins to show footage of Dawn and Misty, Chris and all of more get to the stadium and tells them to sit in marked bleachers to show support towards the contestants and Ash’s Friends they want to win the competition. Tracey, Max, Todd, Barry, Heather, Anne Maria, Eva, Staci, B and Dawn (Total Drama Series) all sit in support of Misty, while Brock, May, Ritchie, Gary, Lyra, Khoury, DJ, Tyler, Lindsay, Beth, Trent, Cameron, Bridgette, Geoff, Cody, Sierra, Katie, Sadie, Dakota, Ezekiel and Justin sit in support of Dawn. Chris then announces, where the rules are, whoever pins the other for three seconds first win. The battle then starts with Dawn and Misty are about to start their full battle. Misty chooses Politoed and Dawn chooses Mamoswine. After a fierce battle, Misty recalls Politoed who beat Mamoswine with a fast Mach Punch. Dawn's next Pokémon is Togekiss. Togekiss hit Politoed with a Sky Attack. Misty surprises everyone by making Politoed with Headbutt. Togekiss tries to hit Politoed with Aura Sphere finishes Politoed. Misty's next Pokémon is Corsola, Togekiss tries to hit Politoed with Aura Sphere but Corsola recover and dodges it and hits Togekiss with a BubbleBeam. Corsola used Headbutt hit Togekiss finishes. Luckily it got out by using Dawn recalls Pachirisu because it took damage from Corsola’s recover. Dawn sends out Pachirisu it did the Discharge to Corsola. Corsola tries to hit Pachirisu with a BubbleBeam, but Pachirisu finishes Corsola with a powerfull Super Fang. Misty's next Pokémon is Marill. It used Water Gun on Pachirisu but Pachirisu managed with its Super Fang. Marill then used BubbleBeam, but Pachirisu defeat to Marill. Misty's next Pokémon is Horsea using SmokeScreen to Pachirisu and Horsea defeat to Pachirisu with DragonBreath. However Horsea evolving in Seadra. Even though Dawn sends out Buneary and it did some damage to Seadra utilizing Ice Beam, and Dizzy Punch. But Seadra still manage to defeat Buneary even at a disadvantage. Dawn sends out Quilava. It used Smokescreen, Swift and Flame Wheel defeat to Seadra. Misty's next Pokémon was Gyarados but Psyduck escapes it's Poké Ball during every battle that Misty is in. When Misty mad at Psyduck and Quilava defeat to Psyduck and leaving Misty with Gyarados. Quilava using Flame Wheel to hit Gyarados but Gyarados uses Protect, Whirlpool and Hyper Beam hit Quilava, defeating him. Dawn recalls Piplup, Gyarados charges with a powerful Hyper Beam at Piplup, but more powerful, Piplup charges with Hydro Pump at Electivire. Both Pokémon charge at each other and with a powerful crash, cause a big explosion and Gyarados ultimately falls to Piplup due to the impact. Dawn winning. As cheers rise up from Dawn's side, Max consoles Misty, and comments that at least they get to go to a great party. At the lake ceremony, Chris announces Dawn as the winner of Total Drama Pokemon Chronicles. Her journey to Unova region to meet up with Ash once more. She boards a boat with her Pokemons and sets off on her journey to the Unova Region as she waves good-bye to the contestants and Ash’s Friends. After Chris signs off the show and climbs onto the boat with Chef until Dawn her Pokemons journey to Unova region to meet up with Ash, However, Ezekiel manages to sneak back in after take-off the boat. Chris then tells viewers to tune in for the second season is Pokemon: Best Wishes 2! Characters Human *Dawn *Misty *Chris McLean *Chef Hatchet *Geoff *Bridgette *Brock *May *Ritchie *Gary *Lyra *Khoury *DJ *Tyler *Lindsay *Beth *Trent *Cameron *Cody *Sierra *Katie & Sadie *Dakota *Ezekiel *Justin *Tracey *Heather *Max *B *Todd *Barry *Anne Maria *Staci *Dawn (Total Drama Series) *Eva Pokémon *Dawn's Piplup *Dawn's Buneary *Dawn's Pachirisu *Dawn's Mamoswine *Dawn's Quilava *Dawn's Togekiss *Gyarados (Misty's) *Psyduck (Misty's) *Marill (Misty's) *Horsea (Misty's; evolves) *Seadra (Misty's; newly evolved) *Politoed (Misty's) *Corsola (Misty's) Debuts Pokémon debuts *Seadra (Misty's) Category:Total Drama series meets Pokemon Category:Total Drama Crossover Category:Total Drama Pokemon: Unova League Category:Anime Category:Pokémon: Best Wishes! Category:Episodes Category:Specials